The invention relates to a container assembly with a box- or bowl-shaped container bottom part comprising a container base and at least one container wall running around the edge of the container base and with a container lid designed for closing the container bottom part so as to define with the container bottom part a volume of space.
A container assembly known from the prior art is used for example for the transport of goods, for example of components or machines, in particular power tools such as hand drills, angle grinders, etc. The known container assembly has for this purpose a container bottom part to hold the article to be transported and a container lid to close the volume of space defined by the container bottom part.
In craft or industrial operations a variety of similar container assemblies is used for the storage or transport of different machines or components. Here great value is placed on easily managed and cost-effective marking of the container assemblies concerned. The relevant marking should give information on the contents of the container, in a simple manner, and be readable either directly by the user, or by machine. For this purpose, for example, an inscription may be made with a waterproof pen on the surface of the container assembly. In addition or alternatively, a self-adhesive label with the relevant indication of contents is applied to the container lid. The disadvantage of these known options for marking the container assembly is that updating of the marking is time-consuming, for which reason such updating may be neglected. There is therefore a danger that the contents of the container assembly no longer correspond to the marking applied to the outside of the container assembly.